


First Kisses

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Marinette finds that her first kiss isn't anything like she expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://angiensca.tumblr.com/post/143547393930/hi-angiensca-my-name-is-amanda-i-really-like).

Her first kiss[1] isn’t anything like she expects.

It isn’t with Adrien, for one, not with the perfect boy with the perfect smile and the perfect laugh. It’s with Chat Noir, her partner[2], whose primary mode of communication is in puns and stupid, flirty one-liners, and with Marinette, moments of perfect, vulnerable sincerity that leave her trembling with the strength of them.

For another thing, it isn’t like she's always imagined[3]. It isn’t filled with passion and desire, Adrien dipping her low, with Chloe screeching in the background as an optional bonus. It’s slow and chaste and uncertain, his breath trembling against her lips as he pecks her on the lips, then pulls away, his eyes wide with fear.

She wouldn’t trade it for a million other first kisses.

“I’m sorry,” he says, looking away as she raises a finger to her lips, feeling the burn of his kiss warming them against the cool night air. “I shouldn’t have done that. I’ll”--he swallows, and half-turns away--”I’ll go now.”

Marinette grabs him around the neck and drags him into a second kiss that turns into a third, and a fourth.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 The one with Chat when he’d been turned by Dark Cupid did _not_ count.  [ return to text ]
> 
> 2 Well, he doesn’t know that. [ return to text ]
> 
> 3 She refuses to acknowledge the ones she dreams about. [ return to text ]


End file.
